<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capítulo 171 Coda by Justletmein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878731">Capítulo 171 Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein'>Justletmein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, F/F, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, no beta we die like variously gendered people, sorry I don't make the rules Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo algunas pequeñas escenas extra para el capítulo 171.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Wright Luna (mentioned), Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Wright Luna (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capítulo 171 Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229654">English version</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku ni siquiera se volvió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, demasiado ocupado con sus burbujas y bastante seguro de que era Gen trayéndoles algo para beber. Pero luego escuchó la voz emocionada de Chrome.</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, Chrome definitivamente debería unirse a nosotros.</em>
</p><p>Razonó, ignorando la leve decepción.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando escuchó la puerta por segunda vez, trató de no sonreír.</p><p><em>El Mentalista realmente se ha tomado su tiempo</em>, pensó.</p><p>Sin embargo, ante la falta de comentarios ingeniosos, miró hacia la puerta, solo para encontrar a Kohaku en su lugar, mirándolos con clara confusión antes de retroceder lentamente.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de terminar con sus cálculos, acordaron tomarse un descanso para tomar aire y pensar en los resultados y sus implicaciones. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para consultar con su capitán, para ver cómo iba la travesía y cuánto faltaba para que llegaran a su destino.</p><p>–¿Gen me está evitando?</p><p>–Te tomaste tu tiempo para darte cuenta –rió Ryusui sin mirarlo, sus ojos enfocados en algún punto en la distancia mientras maniobraba el timón.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>–Está enfadado.</p><p>Senku estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando Luna los interrumpió.</p><p>
  <em>Cierto. Luna… Espera, ¿acaso eso significa que estaba celoso de ella?</em>
</p><p>Se volvió hacia donde el Mentalista estaba hablando con Kohaku, aparentemente riéndose de algo que le molestaba. Siguió observando hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y Senku notó cómo su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro brevemente, antes de volver su atención a Kohaku.</p><p>–¿Senku? –le llamó Luna nuevamente.</p><p>Suspiró resignado. Al parecer tendría que hablar con Gen de ello.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>El Mentalista resultó ser realmente bueno evitándolo, pero había un límite de lo que podía hacer en los confines de un barco. Una vez que logró tener algo de privacidad con él, con la excusa de repasar algunos detalles de su plan, cerró la puerta detrás de él y tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Bueno, tenía una razón para estar nervioso. Si Gen estaba celoso de Luna, solo podía significar que tenía sentimientos por él y la verdad era que no podía lidiar con ellos ahora mismo. ¿Cierto? Cierto.</p><p>–Mira, lo siento.</p><p>–¿Lo haces? –Gen parecía sorprendido. ¿Realmente pensaba que era <em>tan </em>despistado? Bueno, tenía algo de razón.</p><p>–Sí, pero permíteme explicarme, Luna es solo... –solo iba a aclarar que no tenía sentimientos por ella para evitar cualquier posible malentendido, nada más. Luego le diría que ahora no era el momento para que ellos...</p><p>–¿Crees que estoy enojado por Luna-chan? –Senku cerró la boca y dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la indignación en su tono–. ¿De verdad, Senku-chan?</p><p>–¿Tú... no lo estás?</p><p>–Quiero decir, me siento mal por ella, pero Kohaku-chan ya se está ocupando de eso.</p><p>–Oh, entonces... ¿por qué lo estás?</p><p>–¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Casi te matan!</p><p>–Ah, pero tienes que agradecerle a nuestro amigo Stanley por eso.</p><p>–¡¿Y luego me tengo que enterar por Kohaku-chan de que decidiste que en tu estado de debilidad podías ayudar a pilotar un avión?! –Senku tuvo que admitir que nunca lo había visto tan molesto, era bastante intimidante.</p><p>–No había otra manera-</p><p>–<em>Siempre </em>hayotra forma. Siempre lo has demostrado –lo cortó Gen–. ¿Y aun así haces algo como esto? ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que eres? Si algo te pasara...</p><p>–Chrome puede hacerse cargo de la ciencia-</p><p>–Para alguien tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser un verdadero idiota –Gen lo interrumpió una vez más–. No estoy hablando de ciencia, ni de habilidades de liderazgo... estoy hablando de <em>ti</em>.</p><p>Senku cerró la boca, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta a eso.</p><p>–Eres tan importante y significas mucho para nosotros, Senku-chan y, sin embargo, parece que no te das cuenta... Si te soy honesto, es bastante frustrante –terminó Gen con una triste sonrisa.</p><p>–La-lamento preocuparte –habló por fin.</p><p>–Deberías –respondió Gen, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Claro, estaba molesto, pero no había vuelta atrás ahora y Senku realmente parecía arrepentido. Podía ser menos severo. Eso, y asegurarse de que no pusiera su vida en peligro de esa manera nunca más.</p><p>–Trataré de tener más cuidado –prometió Senku, casi como si le leyera la mente.</p><p>–Bien.</p><p>–Y... también eres importante y significas mucho para mí –Gen lo miró sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.</p><p>–Vaya, vaya, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Senku-chan era capaz de decir algo tan emotivo? ¡Qué fuera de tu personaje! Es una pena que el resto de nuestros amigos no estén aquí para presenciar esto ~ –dijo Gen cubriendo la mitad de su sonrisa burlonamente.</p><p>–Bueno, si tú, de todas las personas, vas a ser honesto, entonces tengo que hacer algo igualmente inesperado –respondió Senku con una sonrisa y cuando Gen se la devolvió, finalmente sintió que se relajaba.</p><p>Las cosas finalmente podrían volver a la normalidad.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>–Aún tienes que hablar con Luna-chan.</p><p>–Ugh, lo sé –suspiró molesto por el recordatorio–. Ha estado actuando de manera extraña todo el día, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero se pone nerviosa y se retira antes de que pueda llegar a hacerlo...</p><p>–Probablemente quiera romper contigo.</p><p>–¿Qué?</p><p>–Lo siento Senku- chan, tus encantos solo pueden llevarte hasta cierto punto.</p><p>–¿Sigues aquí?</p><p>–Eso es solo suerte. Tan pronto como encuentre a otro científico genio que no esté tratando de gobernar el mundo, ten por seguro que te dejaré.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊<br/>Puedes encontrarme también en <a href="https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne">Twitter</a> e <a href="https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/">Instagram</a> como @fieryjeanne</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>